


lee felix is a softie

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, caring felix, sleepy chenle, soft, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chenle is tired and felix is there to look after his sleepy boyfriend
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Zhong Chen Le, Lee Felix/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	lee felix is a softie

**Author's Note:**

> heheh it’s me again, the only chenlix writer on this website
> 
> this.. is probably terrible? it’s the softest story i’ve ever wrote this is just so incredibly soft - why is this so soft??!
> 
> i’m sorry. enjoy reading

“and you’re absolutely sure you’re able to come, yeah?” chenle struggles to ask, phone balanced between his ear and his shoulder. turns out calling someone while your trying to make breakfast for six people plus make sure your friend doesn’t burn down the apartment is pretty tough. jeno had convinced chenle he would be a good helper but so far all he’s done is drop two eggs and clean said eggs off the floor. 

“chenle where do these-“

“compost bin. sorry felix, you were saying?” 

felix who was on the other end of the call laughed at how hectic chenle’s morning was. “i doubt my manager would lie about us having a day off so relax, i’ll be there okay?” 

“oka-“ chenle stops to sniff the air, eyes widening in alarm as he smells burning. 

“jeno save the toast!” 

breakfast was ready within the next twenty minutes and besides the slightly burnt toast and incredibly weak coffee which made chenles nose scrunch in disgust (he shouldn’t have let jeno who never makes coffee make six mugs of coffee) it was a pretty nice breakfast. jaemin even gave it a thumbs up much to chenle and jeno’s liking.

-

“jisung why are you doing that now? we’re about to leave” chenle whined. why did he have to be the responsible one sometimes? isn’t that jaemin and renjuns job?

jisung threw the nintendo switch in his hands onto his bed with a huff. “fine, didn’t wanna play it anyways” he mutters and purposely brushes his shoulder against chenle’s as he walks out of his room and makes his way out to the company car. chenle shakes his head with a sigh and follows him out. 

-

chenle dozes off while he waits for the others to come back to the car once their filming was over. somehow he convinced the manager to let him keep the pyjamas from the shoot, they most likely did it out of sympathy for the boy who looked like he was about to fall asleep standing.

chenle barely registered that they left until they’re already back at the dorms. “arms up” someone says, chenle thinks its jaemin. chenle obliges and gets picked up a moment later, clinging onto jaemin like a koala. chenle swears he heard someone call him cute and had he not been so sleepy he would’ve kicked that person.

“we’re here” jaemin informs chenle who grunts and holds on tighter, silently trying to tell jaemin to carry him inside. jaemin mutters a “brat” but carries him in anyways, following after renjun who opened the door.

“oh! chenle didn’t mention we were having multiple guests” jeno’s words snap chenle out of his sleepy daze. chenle had totally forgotten that felix was coming over. chenle had to rub his eyes a bit for them to adjust to the light of the apartment after having them closed for so long, but when they focused he saw hyunjin and jeongin on the couch beside felix who was standing. 

“felix!” chenle squealed, hopping out of jaemins arms and running over to felix who happily accepted chenle’s tight hug. jaemin and renjun brought hyunjin into the kitchen to talk while jisung and donghyuck dragged jeongin to play nintendo switch with them. jeno mumbled something about being tired and retreated to his room.

“hey sleepy head” felix pulled away from the hug a bit so he could see chenle’s face. “how was filming?” felix pulled on chenles hands making them both fall back onto the couch. chenle comfortably situated himself in felix’s lap then hummed in thought.

“kinda boring if i’m honest, nearly fell asleep” chenle yawned. felix tightened his hands around chenles waist. “you can go sleep if you want, i’m sure your friends can keep me entertained” felix suggested. 

chenle turns so he’s facing felix better then pouts. “but you-“ chenle pokes felix’s chest, “-came here to see me. i can’t just go sleep” 

felix shakes his head. “yes you can, i’d be a bad boyfriend if i made you stay awake just because i’m here. you look super tired, look at the bags under your eyes!” felix rubs under chenles eyes softly and chenle sighs, moving his face forward until his nose was touching felix’s nose. 

“give me a kiss first, then i’ll consider it”

felix hummed and gave chenle a quick peck. chenle scoffed, “thats it?” 

felix rolled his eyes and put a hand on the back of chenles neck. “you’re lucky you’re cute,” felix mutters and closes the gap again.

chenle notes that felix tastes like strawberries, thanks to the now empty plate of fruit chenle left out for him that said ‘help yourself’.

he almost whines when felix pulls away but felix taps his lips with his finger. “don’t be whiny, we can’t just make out while your friends are home” felix tuts, manoeuvring around until he’s standing up and holding chenle bridal style. 

felix opens the door to chenles room, flicking on the lights. he manages to pull the sheets back off chenles bed without disturbing chenle who’s sleepily nuzzling into his chest. felix places chenle onto the bed, quickly grabbing a plushie and handing it to chenle who snuggles up to it immediately.

felix smiles softly and pulls the sheets up over chenles body. “comfy?” chenle lets out a quiet hum in response. felix kneels down beside the bed. “i’ll see you soon, mk? you can come over to our place sometime, can’t believe you haven’t been there yet. the others are a bit annoying but they’ll probably be nice to you”

felix didn’t realise his whispering lulled chenle to sleep until chenle let out a little snore. felix let out a breathy laugh, admiring how adorable his boyfriend was while he was asleep. he snaps out of his daze when a quiet knock taps at the door and he turns to see who it is. hyunjin is standing against the doorframe with a soft knowing smile on his face. 

“jeongin wanted you two to come play nintendo switch” hyunjin explains in a whisper and felix nods his head. “he’s asleep,” felix gestures to chenle, “but i’ll be out in a minute” 

hyunjin nods at felix before walking away. felix leans forward, pushing chenles fluffy fringe out of the way to press a light kiss to his forehead. “night, love” he fixes chenles hair, softly patting his cheek and rubbing a thumb under his eyes before standing up and leaving the room. he flicks off the light, closing the door as quietly as possible.

hyunjin seems to have informed the others that chenle was asleep since they just smile when felix enters jisungs room. jisung hands him a controller right away. “you good at mariokart?”

**Author's Note:**

> was this trash? i think so.


End file.
